Waltzing To Grasshopper Mating Calls
by urabadinfluence
Summary: GSR Grissom just proposed to Sara. What will the engagment bring for our geeks? Sequel to Slow Dancing to Grasshopper Mating Calls.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Waltzing to Grasshopper Mating Calls

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: T maybe turning into M later

Summary: SEQUEL to Slow Dancing to Grasshopper Mating Calls. Grissom has proposed...now what? See Slowdancing to Grasshopper Mating Calls to read the proposal!

Disclaimer: Not mine...but if anyone wants to give me a gift.....I would LOVE to have a georgeous bearded actor whose initials are WP for my birthday (which is July 4th). You don't even have to gift wrap him all the way..just leave him as is, with a bow.

A/N: Let me know what you think. This Chapter was proofread (and re-proofread) by the lovely Lynn (stareagle50) she gave me some wonderful suggestions. Any mistakes are my own, I got anxious and posted without anyone beta-ing for me.

The entire nightshift team was surrounded by their families in the rear of the banquet hall drinking a toast to the newly engaged Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle. Once again, they found themselves not wanting the good time to end quite yet. As the band leader announced the last song, the team and their guests tried to decide where to go that wasn't too loud or too smoky. As the team discussed amongst each other, Grissom pulled Sara away, leading her to the dance floor. The news of their engagement spread through the dining hall quickly, and as they tried to have a quiet dance together, they found themselves on the receiving end of well wishes from the entire popluation of the banquet.

When the dance was over and they finally made it back to the gathering of their friends and family, no one had decided anything definitive yet. The Stokes family had just flown in that day, therefore, they decided that they had enough excitement for the day, and turned to their rooms, promising to meet up for breakfast the following morning. Sam Braun turned to the team and let them know that their families had been put up in one of his hotels, free of charge, and that they would be having a luncheon the following day in one of the rooms in the casino. With that, he said goodnight, claiming that he had business to take care of before turning in that evening. Greg Sanders' parents told the team to go on without them because they wanted to see a few of the casinos.

The entire nightshift crew and Mrs. Grissom were standing around the back of the hall deciding what to do when Grissom uncharacteristically chimed in, "Ok everyone, I have decided, we will go back to the scene of the crime." Everyone looked at each other with very confused looks on their faces. Wrapping his arms around Sara from behind, Grissom just laughed and said, "We will go to back to where this woman stole my heart." Groans of "How Cheesy" came out of Nick and Warrick, Greg acted like he was choking, and a smirk covered Gil's mom's face.

Mrs. Grissom spoke outloud as she signed, "So Gil, we are going back to San Fransisco? A bit far to go, don't you think?" Everyone laughed at Grissom's mom's stab at humor, and Catherine decided to get in on the game, "So Gil, we are going back to the lab?" They started to tell Grissom's mom about the impromptu party they had at Grissom's townhouse that started her son's relationship, but Grissom cut them off in the middle of the story, and told them that they would finish telling her later.

After the teasing and laughter quieted down, Grissom said, "I guess we do have a few grey areas about our relationship, don't we? I suppose we can clarify a few. I was talking about going to the townhouse and keep our evening going."

The team all thought back to that day just a few months back that had started Grissom and Sara's "official" relationship. They called down to the limo driver that had brought them to the Bellagio that evening, and told him what their plans were so he could have the car waiting. Doc Robbins and his wife, Theresa were invited also, and they had arrived in their own vehicle that evening. They offered to take some of the others with them if they needed a ride, so Hodges, Mandy, David, and Archie took them up on the offer. Realizing that they needed more supplies for the evening, Catherine called her father and arranged a second limo for Warrick, Nick, Greg, and herself so they could stop at a market to pick up more snacks and liqour. Catherine wanted to let Grissom and Sara have the first limo to themselves, so they could have some time alone, so they asked Mrs. Grissom to come with them. Gil's mom, knowing what Catherine was doing, agreed happily and bid her son and his fiancee goodbye for the moment.

When they finally arrived at his home, Grissom took out the that the hors d'ouvres that they had earlier that eveing while Sara brought out the plates and cups. Sara had gone into the living room to tidy up a bit before everyone arrived, and Grissom followed her, taking her into his arms, holding her tightly. As he kissed her, they both grinned when the doorbell rang. "And now the grand inquisition starts," chuckled Grissom.

"Dear, you are the one who suggested it, so no complaining." said Sara.

As everyone arrived at Grissom's townhouse, drinks were poured and food was set out. Catherine helped Gil and Sara get everyone their drinks, and Warrick put on some music. Sara politely asked Brass if he would get the fireplace going, so the guests would be comfortable. As everyone settled, Catherine, Grissom and Sara walked into the living room to join their friends.

Grissom and Sara looked around the room as Catherine found a seat next to Warrick, amazed at how many friends they had just from work. Grissom smiled as he stood behind Sara wrapping his fingers through hers and whispered to her, "Sara, you realize how lucky we are? Look at all of our friends here, or shall I say, our family. The only one here that's not a member of the night shift or LVPD is my mother."

Sara gazed around at their friends, in count about 25, and replied, "We are very fortunate dear." She leaned into Grissom's chest and sighed, "We could have a huge wedding if we let it get out of hand. I want something small; just the people that are here now plus maybe a few more."

At that moment, Mrs. Grissom came up to the happy couple grinning. "You know Gilbert, "she spoke and signed, "I don't think I have ever seen you smile so much or so brightly before."

A collective "Awww" was heard through Grissom's living room as everyone heard Mrs. Grissom's loud voice.

Catherine announced that she was going to get refills on drinks if anyone needed them, and was rewarded with about 10 drink orders. As she passed Grissom and Sara, she poked Grissom in the side and said to them, "I got something special for you two. Just wait right here."

From the kitchen, Catherine yelled, "Warrick, why don't you put on "their" cd that I made, so everyone can hear the music as we tell the story and get filled in on the details."

Grissom groaned as he was hoping that everyone had forgotten that he said that he would give them a few details.

From the stereo system, Warrick chuckled to the group, "Well, I guess we can start a bit here as I get this cd on, because I have to ask Sara a question."

"Cat, can you hear me in the kitchen there?" Warrick asked.

"Yep, go on babe." she replied.

Wide eyes and open mouths looked between the two, as they both flushed and looked at each other wide-eyed. Chuckles were heard all around and Sara decided to be nice and save her friends. "Ok Warrick, what is the question?"

All eyes and ears were on Sara and Warrick, and Grissom signed so his mother wouldn't have to read lips.

"Do you remember what I asked you when we came here last? You were lighting the fireplace, Griss was getting drinks, and I was selecting the music."

Sara decided to play dumb and deny her knowledge of the comment. "No, I don't"

Warrick grinned and said "Well everyone, let me tell you, I asked Sara if she thought Grissom had a CD of grasshopper mating calls." There were chuckles throughout the room as he continued. "So Sara, I want to know, did they work?" This comment got a series of laughs from everyone and Catherine entered the room with everyone's drinks on a tray.

Catherine returned to the kitchen to supposedly return the tray to the counter and did so, but also returned with two flutes of champagne. She handed a flute each to Grissom and to Sara and said, "Brass has a toast to give if everyone will settle down for a bit, then, we get to grill these two."

Brass stood and cleared his throat. "Ever since Sara came to Vegas, we all knew that Sara and Gil had a special connection. Whenever they stepped into a room together, the tension was amazing. Now, the amazing thing is the amount of love we all can feel. The last time the team was here, they slow danced to a really great cd that Cat made. I guess that is what Warrick is now calling the grasshopper mating call cd. Well, now, I wish you luck, happiness, and many, many waltzes to grasshopper mating calls."

Glasses rose and drinks were sipped as Sara and Grissom clinked their glasses with the others and turned to each other and shared a small kiss.

Greg took that opportunity to jump up and proclaim, "Ok guys, we are dying here. Tell us your story."

"Yes Gil, do tell; your mother said something about San Francisco..." Catherine said.

"OK we will tell you a bit about San Fran, but that is it. Take it or leave it."

Grissom cleared his throat as everyone settled into a seat. Sara laughed as she saw how grown adults were so interested in her and Grissom and thought it funny.

Grissom sat himself in his favorite armchair and pulled Sara onto his lap as they remembered a time 10 years back, and relayed it to their friends.

_It was the last day of lecture, and Grissom was thinking about the time that he had spent with Sara Sidle. He knew that she was young, probably too young for him, but that didn't stop him from falling head over heels in love with her. If anyone had suggested that he was in love, he would have denied it to the death, but, in his own mind, he knew the truth. Knowing this, he was regretting the moment that his plane would take him back to Vegas, and away from Sara. He had decided to make the most of the time he had left with Sara, and asked her to join him for dinner and drinks at a local resturant. They had made plans for Grissom to pick her up at 6 for their date and all he told Sara was to wear a dress._

"So, let's get this straight Griss," Greg said, "Sara was a student of yours and you fell for her that long ago, and you have been draging your feet for 10 years? AND you got her to wear a dress?"

"Hush now Greg, let them finish the story." chimed in Catherine. "Go on Gil."

Grissom smiled as he fell back to that first date so many years ago. _As Grissom approached Sara's apartment, he found himself terribly nervous. His hands shook so hard that he thought that he would drop the lavender colored roses that he carried. He climbed the stairs to her apartment and went to knock on her door. Sara opened her door slowly and stepped behind the door, allowing Grissom entrance to her place before he was able to see what she was wearing. _

Grissom closed his eyes, held Sara a bit tighter, and sighed. All of his friends stared at him in amazment, never seeing this side of Grissom before. "Let me tell you," Grissom said in a slow, low voice filled with emotion that none of them had ever heard before, "She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. That is the moment that I knew that I had fallen for her." Sara leaned down, misty eyed, and gave Grissom a tender kiss.

"Ok, ok, THEN what?" Catherine asked as she sat on the edge of her chair.

_Grissom gave Sara the flowers without speaking. He felt that if he tried to speak, that no words would come out. Sara Sidle had completely stolen all the words that were left in him, and locked them into her heart. They both decided that being that it was such a beautiful night, that they would walk to the resturant. The establishment was only about 1/2 mile from Sara's home. It was a quaint family owned resturant on the beach that served the best seafood in San Francisco. As they ate, they both decided to let the other try their meal, so they fed each other a taste of their food, staring into each others eyes, knowing that they were falling for each other deeper by the moment. When the meal was finished, Grissom and Sara held hands over the table, playing with each others fingers while they spoke of California, Las Vegas, and life in general. When it came time to leave, Grissom ordered two strawberry daquaris and invited Sara to walk along the beach with him. They walked silently in the moonlight, drinking their fruity drink, taking in the scenery of the ocean, and of each other. Grissom noticed a nearby log and asked Sara to sit down for a moment, and he proceded to kneel in front of her, taking her right foot into his hands, and slipped off her shoe, and then did the same with her left shoe; his hands sliding up her calf, lingering on her skin. He stood, then sat himself next to her on the log, removing his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants leg. Grissom stood and took her hands into his, pulling her to her feet. They walked hand in hand into the surf, reveling in the salty warmness caressing their feet._

"HOLD ON A MINUTE HERE!" Catherine yelled. "You mean to tell us that under that quiet, socially unadjusted guy, is a unbelievably romantic guy? Who would have guessed? Sara, he is stretching the truth, isn't he?"

"Not a bit Catherine," replyed Sara. "How about I finish the story?"

Sara smiled at Grissom and continued. _Grissom and Sara walked in the surf for about a mile when Grissom turned to her and pulled he gently into his arms, softly caressing her back with his fingertips. He lowered his head to hers, and they shared a slow, sensual kiss. The kiss quickly deepened and Sara broke away to catch her breath. They both shyly grinned at each other as they knew that the time had come to return to the log to retreive their shoes and start heading back to Sara's apartment. As they walked back to her apartment, Sara and Grissom both wondered if the other was feeling the same as they did. As they approached her apartment, Sara invited Grissom to come in for coffee. As soon as the door to Sara's apartment closed behind him, Grissom pinned Sara to the wall, first kissing her with small tender kisses, and quickly letting the kisses escalate into a passionate duel of tongues. _

"You know, I think that this is where the story ends guys." Grissom and Sara both grinned looking into each others eyes, knowing that the night didn't end until Sara took Grissom to the airport 3 days later. They both knew that there were just some things that their friends didn't need to know.

Mrs. Grissom took the opportunity right there to give her opinion. "You know, " she signed as Grissom translated, "Gilbert took the time to visit me right after he left Sara in San Francisco." She continued to sign, but Grissom wasn't speaking. Grissom signed furiously, turning red. Grissom's mom laughed and told him, "Ok Gilbert, I will just speak while I sign, then you can't edit what I say." "As I was saying," she said, "Gilbert came to my home to see me right after he left Sara, and before he stepped foot in the door, I knew that he had fallen in love with someone. Not only that, I knew that he had slept with someone too." Grissom and Sara both turned an unhealthy shade of red as Grissom's mom spoke. "Gilbert came into the kitchen as soon as he dropped his suitcase off at the door and took off his coat. Would you believe that he had a hickey the size of a golf ball right there on his neck. I guess he hadn't noticed it, because he wore a collarless shirt. When I asked him what it was, he told me that he had an allergic reaction to a new specimen of bug that he had been studying."

They all laughed at Grissom and Sara for a bit, Greg eneded up falling over because he was laughing so hard.

"Excuse me for a moment please. While you are all making fun of me, I am going to refil my drink." With that, Grissom lifted Sara off of his lap and went to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

The gathering of friends chose to share small stories of how they had met their true love, and the hours quickly past by.

As the night wore on into the wee hours of the morning, and as the time went by, guests started to leave. There were just a few people left, Grissom's mom, Catherine, Warrick, Brass, Greg, Nick, Mandy, and of course, Grissom and Sara. Sara noticed that Grissom was getting a bit agitated and was about to ask him what was wrong, but Grissom blurted his problem before she could ask him.

"Ok everyone." he said just slightly upset. "Everyone has to leave NOW." His guests all looked at him with a puzzled look. His mother came up to him and started to scold him out loud while signing, "Gilbert! Did I not teach you better manners than that?"

Grissom just blushed and said, "Sorry everyone, I forgot myself for a moment, but please understand, I have just proposed to my lovely Sara this evening and I graciously shared her with you. But now, I NEED to be alone with her for a bit. I am not sharing her anymore with you guys tonight."

Everyone chuckled as Grissom and Sara turned a brighter shade of red. Greg just mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, "I bet you will be sharing plenty with Sara after we leave."

Grissom had enough alcohol in him to shock his friends and mother once more saying, "Yes Greg, that is the plan."

Catherine offered to take Mrs. Grissom back to the hotel that Sam had set up for their guests, and she gladly accepted.

Smiles, handshakes, words of congratulations, and promises to meet for the luncheon with their families in the afternoon were made as the rest of the crew left Sara and Grissom finally alone.

A/N: OCC I know, but it is so fun! I realize that Brass would probably not give a toast like that (but one never knows). It is just that I see him as having such a soft spot for Sara, that I can almost picture it. Thanks, Please review... It helps me in the direction of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Waltzing to Grasshopper Mating Calls

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: T maybe turning into M later

Summary: SEQUEL to Slow Dancing to Grasshopper Mating Calls. Grissom has proposed...now what?

Disclaimer: Not mine...but if anyone wants to give me a gift.....I would LOVE to have a sumptuous bearded actor whose initials are WP for my birthday (which is July 4th). You don't even have to gift wrap him all the way..just leave him as is, with a bow.

A/N: Let me know what you think.

Grissom turned and closed the door behind his friends and mother. He slumped back onto the door with a sigh and ran a hand over his face. "Honey, can you believe it? I mean, these are grown adults. Well, with the exception of Greg. Why are they so interested in our lives?"

Sara replied chuckling, "I think that they are interested in you Gil. You have never opened up to anyone, and now that you will open up, they want to know it all about the ever elusive, esoteric Gil Grissom."

Grissom grunted in agreement as he shuffled into the kitchen and started to clean up there. "I will tidy up a bit in the living room honey, but then, we are going to bed. Now, I believe that you did mention wanting to be alone with me?" She slid up to Grissom and wrapped her arms around him, relishing the feel of his warmth. He looked down into her eyes and licked his lips. "I have many plans for you my dear, but, alas, our dear friends left a mess for us, and we must clean up first. As much as I love bugs, I don't want to invite any extras in. So, let's get the bare minimum of tidying up done, and I'll meet you in our bedroom in 45 minutes. After all, I did just rid the townhouse of all major distractions; except for you, of course." With that, Sara went into the living room and started picking up. After a half hour of silence and cleaning, Sara went into the kitchen with some dirty dishes to give to Grissom and upon her entrance to room, she was surprised to find him leaning on the counter head hung low, and eyes closed. "Gil, what is wrong?"

"Nothing dear, I just can't believe my mother told that story. Damn, I can't even believe that she remembers that story."

With a chuckle Sara went to Grissom wrapping her arms around him and leaning her face upon his strong back. "It's not a big deal darling, now everyone just knows that you are human. Do you remember that day?"

"Of course I do Sara, there are many times that I have looked back upon that time and drew strength from that memory. When you went out with Hank, I thought about that week quite a bit. I coped only because of the memory of us. I knew that we were meant to be together, but that you needed to get Hank out of your system. I told myself that you needed someone younger than myself and that it was the best for you. But, then I would think of our time together, I would remind myself of the happiness that we shared, and that told me that we were meant to be."

"Gil, why didn't you tell me all of this back then? You aren't too old for me. I am so glad that you realize that now, but do you realize how much time we wasted?"

Slipping his arms around her, he squeezed her tight and snuggled his lips next to her neck. "Honey, that just means we have some making up to do."

Sara chuckled as he nuzzled her neck. "Gil, OH GIL, I have a question for you."

"Hmmmm?" He hummed against her neck.

"Do you remember how you got into the predicament that your mother spoke about?"

"Oh yea." he answered, his lips now moving freely on her neck and throat.

"Hmm just wondering. Now, you were pretty adamant about everyone leaving. Why was that? Did you have something in mind?"

Quickly, Grissom rolled Sara around so that her back was against the counter and he lifted her gently up onto it; never letting his mouth leave her body. Sara felt a shiver go up her spine as Grissom's lips trailed up to her own and swiftly claimed them with his. He slowly let his tongue caress her bottom lip, eliciting a groan of appreciation. As Grissom deepened the kiss, Sara wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. After a few seconds, Grissom lifted Sara up, totally supporting all of her. He shifted his hands a bit, dropping them to her ass and lowered her body against his just a few inches. Sara grinned against his lips when she realized what he was doing; she felt a hard ridge perfectly line up through his pants against her. Sara tightened her legs around Grissom and ground her wetness into his tightening slacks.

Grissom tried to walk steadily to the bedroom, but found himself staggering as Sara distracted him. When they stumbled through the doorway of Grissom's bedroom, Sara slid her legs from around him and dropped slowly to her knees. Sara put her hands on his hips and gently shoved him backwards a few inches until he found himself leaning against the cocoa colored walls. He let out a gasp as he felt the wall hit his back at the same time that Sara's hands found his belt buckle and swiftly undid it. As Sara unzipped his pants, her tongue followed the path of the zipper, making Grissom's eyes roll. Sara let a small chuckle escape when she heard the back of Gil's head hit the wall. Sara trailed her tongue and lips up Grissom's body deftly unbuttoning his shirt as she went until she found his waiting lips.

As he distracted her with the things that his lips were doing to her, Grissom slid his hands around her and unzipped her dress without her realizing it until it was pooled around her feet. Grissom stepped out of his slacks and lifted her to smoothly lay her upon his bed. Sara pulled him down to her, his open shirt still upon his shoulders, creating an intimate tented space capturing the heat generated by their lust. As his hands and lips traveled her body, she felt the stirrings of an orgasm.

"Oh Gil, I need you NOW, I can't wait any more."

Grissom smiled against her skin, "I know, let yourself go, I am keeping score today."

As she gasped, he whispered "one" against her shoulder.

Grissom slid himself into Sara's warm, wet opening, and gently rocked until he felt her tighten around him whispering "two."

"Oh please Gil, come for me," she whispered into his ear. At hearing that in Sara's deep soothing voice, Grissom exploded, coating her walls with his warm seed.

As they lay there wrapped in each others arms, Grissom leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Sara's head, letting himself be consumed by the feeling that was washing over them. "Sara, do you realize what you have done to me?" he asked. Giggling, she answered "Of course I know what I did to you dear, I was here too." Grissom smirked, "No, I don't mean that, although wonderful, I was talking about what you have done to my mind, my spirit, and my soul."

Sara saw the seriousness in his eyes and dropped the playfulness that she was edging towards.

He continued, "Sara, you have completed me. You took was once a shell of a person, and filled me with all of the things that make me want to see the next light of day. You have taken my soul, my very being, and made it worth something." Finding herself momentarily speechless, Sara snuggled deeper into Grissoms embrace, squeezing his arm in response.

"Gil, you say I have done so much for you, but you have done so much for me too. You have helped me heal, and learn to love again. i guess that is why we are so perfect together." Wrapped up in the warmth of each other, Sara and Grissom both fell quickly to sleep; neither had gotten much sleep before their eventful evening.

Grissom jumped, waking with a start; realizing that he and Sara were expected to be at the restaurant 10 minutes ago. The brunch that Sam Braun had set up for the team and their families was such a caring gesture, both Sara and Gil wanted to be present. This would give them a chance to be with all of their friends, Grissom's mother, and all of their friend's families before their lives got bombarded with wedding plans. Thankfully, both of them were accustomed to getting up quickly for call-outs, because this time, they really had to rush. They each quickly took a shower. Grissom ran out to start the car while Sara was brushing her teeth. They both prayed that they were not the only people running late that morning.

When they entered the hotel restaurant where the brunch was to b e held, they saw all of their group sitting in a glassed in room specifically set aside for private parties. All heads turned towards them, as they entered the room hand-in-hand. Realizing that everyone was already there, waiting on them, they knew that they were in trouble when they looked over to Maria Grissom and saw the smirk on her face and the gleam in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Waltzing to Grasshopper Mating Calls

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: T maybe turning into M later

Summary: SEQUEL to Slow Dancing to Grasshopper Mating Calls. Grissom has proposed...now what?

Disclaimer: Not mine...but if anyone wants to give me a gift.....I would LOVE to have a sumptuous bearded actor whose initials are WP for my birthday (which is July 4th). You don't even have to gift wrap him all the way..just leave him as is, with a bow.

A/N: Let me know what you think.

This chapter not beta'd...I just HAD to get this out. This is a short chapter here, a little filler type of a thing. I hope you enjoy it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Standing in front of the open doors to the small banquet room with all eyes upon them, Sara and Grissom felt the heat that generated from their faces as they found themselves under the scrutiny of all of their friends and their families.

Being the two most private people in the department, the attention given to them was highly unwelcome. The nervousness that rolled off of them was apparent to everyone in the room, therefore, Greg decided to break the ice, and lighten the mood a bit.

"So, boss-man, why are you late? Did Sara refuse to uncuff you again?"

A round of laughter was heard as Sara and Grissom tried to slink over to two open seats that were next to Grissom's mother, Maria.

As they settled into their seats, Sara and Grissom looked around at their surroundings. The effort that Sam Braun's staff had put forth into the brunch was apparent. The tables were sheathed in fine white linen and deep red rose petals were spread over the tables. The center pieces were made of beautiful Waterford crystal vases, which housed many white and red roses. Soft classical music could be lightly heard through the hidden speakers that surrounded the room.

Catherine, seeing that Grissom was being teased by his mother, quietly got the entire team's attention, so they too could witness the only woman that could completely handle Grissom. Sara watched on in awe as Maria relentlessly bombarded Gil with questions. In addition to signing, Maria was speaking out loud for Sara's benefit; therefore, everyone was able to understand what was going on with the impish mother and her introverted son.

"So Gilbert, why did you not tell me that you were dating Sara finally?"

As Grissom tried to stutter out a response, Maria fired another question at him.

"Gilbert, were you going to wait for your second wedding anniversary to tell me that you were married or just until your first child was born?"

Sara leaned over to Catherine, who was sitting to her right, and whispered, "Dang Cat, I am going to have to take notes from this woman. This is great!"

Once again, Grissom was not given a chance to respond as his mother asked, "Speaking of children, you know you are not a young man anymore son, you can't wait another 10 years to get up the nerve to have children you know. I was starting to worry about you. I knew that you have loved Sara for a long time, but wow, 10 years? She is a wonderful girl, don't make her wait 10 years to walk down the aisle either."

Grissom gave Catherine and Sara the evil eye; daring them to say anything to him at this point. When his scowl faded, he shot Sara a look imploring her to help him. Laughing Sara just shook her head, enjoying the show that Maria was giving them.

While Grissom was looking over at Sara and Catherine, Maria turned her head,. looking at Jim Brass and gave him a conspiratorial wink. When they all saw this, the team knew that Maria and Jim were up to something.

Chuckling, Jim sat back and watched his friend squirm.

"Gilbert, are you listening to me?"

When Grissom had his head turned towards Catherine and Sara, Maria had noticed something and decided to "put the nail in the coffin" and complete up the teasing.

As she pulled his collar down and yanked his neck and head towards her, Maria asked, pointing to a nickle sized bruise, "Well, Gilbert, is this why you were late today? I recall telling the story of when you came back to Frisco after meeting Sara. Please tell me that you weren't studying another specimen of bug again. You know that you can have an allergic reaction to them"

The room was filled with a deafening roar as all of the occupants could not contain their laughter anymore.

Jim laughed the hardest as Maria walked over to him and patted him on the back, "See Jim, I told you that I would get him." Sara and Grissom's red faces glowed even brighter, but now from laughter as Maria cornered Jim asking, "Now that I am done teasing Gilbert, I need to ask you a question James." Jim's face paled noticeably, knowing that his own mother and Maria Grissom were the only people who called him James, and usually when they did, it was trouble. "Why in the name of God's green earth are you still single? You are a young man who is good looking. Is there a problem? Do I need to call some of my bridge friends? Some of them have available daughters who are very nice girls."

Grissom called out to his mother as he signed, "Yes Mom, please set him up with Gerdie's daughter. She is a very nice girl." Snickering, he whispered to Sara and Catherine, "She is a very nice girl, who looks like she kissed a truck that was moving down the highway at 65 mph. Besides that, she has a unusual amount of love for barnyard animals, to the point that most of the time, she smells like one."

Brass was able to quickly convince Maria that he was happy, and that he was just looking for the right girl, being that Gil took one of the few good ones that were left. With a twinkle in her eye, Maria simply said, "Jim, I am only teasing you, how long have you known me? You know I wouldn't do that to you. Oh, by the way, I spoke to your mother two days ago. She said to let you know that she is sorry that she couldn't make it here for the banquet. When is the last time you called her?"

Seeing that the teasing was over, everyone returned to their conversations with their respective families. They were all pleased to see that Sam Braun had just walked into the room and joined them. Grissom stood, holding his champagne and taking Sam's hand in a friendly handshake, said, "I would like to thank you Sam, on behalf of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, the LVPD, and our families. Your hospitality has been exquisite." Sam grinned and said "Anything for my Mugs and her friends. By the way Grissom, my lovely daughter here told me how you sent Sara flowers. Did anyone possibly count the roses? I thought I would honor you and your bride-to-be and had 103 placed amongst the tables "

As Greg went to all the tables double checking and counting the roses, Catherine told all of their guests about the romantic way that Grissom had sent the roses and the meanings behind them. Maria Grissom beamed at her son as she watched him interpret what Catherine was saying. Grissom and Sara both noticed a tear slide down Maria's face, and moved to embrace her. Holding each of them with one arm, and pulling them both down so that her face was being held in between both of theirs, she whispered to them, "I am so happy for both of you. Gilbert, your father would be very proud of you and Sara, I am sure that he too, would have loved you very much."

Everyone floated around and visited with each other and quickly, they all saw that 3 hours had passed and they felt it was time to leave the room. As the team escorted their families to their rooms, a discussion of what they all wanted to do next was brought up. They all decided that the afternoon was going to be set aside for their families, but dinner was to be spent all together. Grissom told the team to keep their cell phones on them even though they were all given one more evening off so they could spend the time with their families. He was going to make some arrangements and would call them all with the details. They all hesitantly agreed even though Warrick made Grissom promise that he wouldn't pick a restaurant that had bugs on the menu.

With that, they parted and each family went their own way, eagerly anticipating Grissom call with instructions about where dinner was going to be held.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of them, I just wish I did

A/N: Sorry I have been away for so long. I really didn't want this to be just sitting out there, but work took too much of my time. For all of you in the U.S., you will understand. My job is to prepare taxes for people (see my bio). Now that tax time is just about up, I can get back to reading and writing! This is just a short little thing here, not ;very much. I just needed to get the story rolling again, and get my creative juices flowing. So, sorry it is so lame, but, I just needed a jump start.

Grissom opened the door to his townhouse and paused in the doorway, looking around at his home. . His eyes scanned the area and he thought of all of the changes she had made there. None of the changes, he mused, were terribly obvious. He noted a few of the changes as he stood there, blocking the doorway. He saw a picture of the two of them sitting on the mantle, a throw rug from her apartment had made its home on the floor in front of the kitchen sink; the orchid that he had sent her so many years ago was now sitting in front of the window in the great room. A wistful look in his eyes had started to creep in as he snapped out of his daydream as he heard Sara's voice.

"Sweetheart, is everything OK?"

Grissom twisted his upper body and put his arm around Sara, pulling her close to him in the doorway and just smiled a soft smile. Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer out of him, Sara gently pushed her way past him and stepped into the kitchen, leaving him standing there, dazed for a few moments.

"Sara, I was just thinking of all of the changes that you have made in my home. No, let me correct that, in our home, in the past few months. It's amazing, I never thought I would have you in my life."

Sara stood staring at him, unable to speak. She knew exactly what he meant. All she could do was grin and look at him.

As Grissom finally stepped into the house and he cleared his throat. Sensing that he needed to change the subject soon so he could get the day's work started, he stepped into the kitchen and mulled over where to make reservations for the team that evening.

"Gil, we had so much fun here the last few times we had everyone over, why don't we just have a dinner here. You were saying you wanted to get a new grill anyways, why don't we just go and get one and have a cookout? I know you don't like to have people in your house much, but it was fun."

After he thought about it a bit, Grissom decided that he liked the idea of having everyone at his house again. As Sara busied around the kitchen, Grissom called everyone that was with them at breakfast and told them to come to his house that evening at 6 for dinner and a night of relaxation.

Sara pulled out a piece of paper and sat next to him at the breakfast bar and started taking notes on everything that they would need for their guests. As the last call was made, Grissom glanced over at the list that Sara had made and added a few things. While he wrote, he slipped his left arm around Sara and slowly slid her onto his lap, never stopping his writing. She chuckled, "'Gil, are you trying to be sneaky? " He put his chin over her shoulder and watched what he wrote, wondering if she was going to look down at what he was writing.

"No dear, I just wanted to hold you for a moment. We have a busy day in front of us." Sara looked over at Grissom and kissed his cheek. Slipping her index finger under his chin, she turned his head and softly kissed his lips. Caught in each others eyes, neither spoke for a moment, until Grissom looked down at the paper he was writing on, hoping that Sara would follow his lead and look at it also. Sara followed his gaze and grinned widely when she saw what he had written down.

Across the bottom of the paper, Grissom had written "I love you Sara Sidle" and surrounding that, he had written Sara Grissom a three times very small. She was still amazed with this man and how sweet and romantic he could be. She would have never thought that she would ever see this side of him. He grinned and said, "I just wanted to see how it looked. Looks great to me, speaking of which, when do you want to get married" Sara blushed and said, "As soon as possible."

Grissom was so excited by her answer that he forgot himself and jumped off of the stool. Sara started to fall to the floor when she felt a sharp crack on her forehead. As she crumpled to the floor, Grissom knelt down apologising. As her eyes fluttered opened, she realized how bad he felt and smacked him playfully on the head. "Hey, for a genius, you sure can be a dumb ass Gil. Let me get off of your lap before you jump up." Reaching to her head she winced as she touched the spot where her head was hit. "Seeing the hurt and concern in his eyes, she knew that she needed to say something. "Gil, I was just kidding when I called you a dumb ass, you really aren't. How bad does it look?"

Well honey, there will be a bruise. Why don't we get going and pick up the supplies for this evening so we can leisurely get the house together and get everything going for tonight."

She grabbed the list, grinning at his doodlings on the bottom of the page as she pulled him through the doorway to go shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, I just wish I did

A/N: So sorry about leaving this story go for so long. Life got in the way of everything...I plan on finishing it soon, so please bear with me. This ch. is VERY lame and short, but I felt it was needed to get it going again.

Since starting their relationship, Sara had discovered one thing about Grissom that surprised her immensely. She discovered that shopping with Gil Grissom was more fun than going to a circus. They both realized today though, that they had no time for play, and made a promise to each other that today's shopping trip was going to be as quick as they could.

Grissom had a glimmer in his eye as he walked into the home improvement store and practically ran to the section of the store that had the grills. By the time Sara caught up to Grissom, he had already inspected one of the grills, and was moving to the second.

"Honey, calm down, let's just pick a grill and get out of here. The house is clean so we don't have to clean, but I do need to tidy up a bit, and we have to shop for food, get some side dishes made, and we need to get ourselves ready."

Grissom looked up at Sara from underneath the hood of a grill and replied with a shocked look on his face, "But Sara, we can't just pick out any grill...it has to be THE grill for me......I found the girl for me, now I have to find the grill for me."

Groaning at the bad attempt at humor, Sara stepped over a few isles and picked out a barbecue tool set for Grissom.

After an hour of looking at grills, Grissom picked one out and they decided that they would pick it up on the way back to the townhouse because it didn't fit into the back of the Denali without keeping the lift-gate open. Luckily for them, the grocery store that they frequented was a short distance from where they were.

As they stepped into the grocery store, Sara grabbed a cart and started pushing it through the store. Digging through her jeans pocket, Sara came across the shopping list that she and Grissom had made earlier that morning. As she glanced at the list, her eyes fell to the bottom where Grissom had written 'I love you Sara Sidle' and 'Sara Grissom'. A slow smile slipped into place as she wondered at the sweet gesture. Still looking down at the sheet, Sara felt Grissom slide his left hand over her right on the bar of the cart. As he wove his fingers through hers, she shyly looked up at him, and smirked. Grissom smiled and winked at her and led her on to get the supplies that they needed for the evening they had planned with their friends.

After filling their basket with all of the things that they felt they would need, Sara and Grissom were waiting in the checkout line when suddenly Grissom flopped his arm across Sara's shoulders, pulled her closer to him, grinned a boyish lop-sided grin, and said matter-of-factly, "You know, I really love you." Leaning froward slightly, Grissom placed a small gentle kiss on Sara's lips, and then turned around to unload their shopping cart like nothing had happened.

Sara stood there stunned. She knew that Grissom loved her, and now, that they were in a relationship, he reminded her often about how he felt, but, for some reason, this time, it just hit her. She realized how much had changed recently, and how much things were going to change soon.

After paying for their groceries, they picked up the new grill, and headed home. As they drove to the townhouse, they updated their list of things to do.

The time for their friends to arrive drew near, and Sara and Grissom realized that they had done everything that they needed to. All of the sides were made, the new grill was in place and heating up, the house was clean, and they were dressed and ready to entertain their friends. Brass had agreed to pick up Grissom's mom from her hotel on his way, saving Gil a trip.

Sara poured drinks for them as they sat on the living room couch and waited for their guests to arrive. They didn't have long to wait until the doorbell rang, signifying their first guest. While Sara let in their friends, Grissom went out to the grill and started cooking their main course.

Jim and Mrs. Grissom were the first to arrive, followed closely by Doc Robbins and his wife. Before long, they house was filled with love, laughter, and lots of friends.


End file.
